


It's Like Coming Home to Your Love

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Pack in College
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: Little peeks into Stydia's college life.





	1. Chapter 1

As the light turns red and Stiles slows to a stop, he stretches out his arms, gripping the steering wheel and pushing himself back into the seat. He takes a deep breath and looks into the mirror, giving himself a wink. The cross-traffic speeds along, and Stiles watches the cars, and he can’t stop smiling. It’s barely been a month and he’s so excited to be able to see Lydia again.

After she dropped him off at his dorm, leaning heavily on the PDA, they’d settled into a happy routine. They did the typical good morning and goodnight texts, Skyped every weekend, and sent each other more snapchats than either could count. Selfies were obvious, and they sent their fair share of those as well, but it was the small moments, meals in the dining halls or their usual table at the library, that they wanted to share. It was a way for them to feel like they were truly with each other, on the same campus, enjoying the same life.

This coming weekend was Family Weekend at MIT, and Lydia didn’t even need to ask Stiles to come, he’d already planned on it when they synced calendars. Being on the other side of the country from their families and friends was difficult, neither one would lie about that. But it allowed for them to start over, begin anew, and this time they could do it together. After everything that had happened, Stiles still couldn’t believe that Lydia was  _ his _ , though he didn’t think of it as ownership of any sort. He’d fallen in love with her, his crush evolving the more they got to know one another, and miraculously she’d fallen for him too.

The light finally turns green and Stiles steps on the accelerator. The GPS says he’s only 5 minutes out, and he can already see the side of the campus, as well as the flyers announcing where the families are supposed to park. He forgoes these instructions, though, as Lydia had told him the best place to find a parking space away from the crowds. He looks at his phone as he pulls onto the driveway, and texts Lydia, letting her know he’s almost there, adding in extra emojis out of excitement. 

He slides the gear shift into Park and leans over to the passenger seat, grabbing a small box that glitters in the sunshine, a little bow sitting on top of it. While he’s distracted by looking down, he hears a knock on his window and jumps, uttering a curse that turns into a laugh. He turns to face the person, and his face lights up when he realizes it’s Lydia, who has an equally giant smile on her face.

Lydia opens the door once Stiles unlocks it and leans in to kiss him, and seconds stretch into minutes before Stiles has to gently push her shoulders back.

“Lydia, I love you, but I haven’t stopped since New York and I really gotta pee.”

She can’t help but chuckle as Stiles gives her a goofy smile.

“Well, come on then, let’s get you inside,” she says, pulling him out of the car. She leans into him once more to kiss him before flipping her hair around, smirking a little when it brushes against him.

She holds his hand, and he trails after her, trying not to fixate on her very short dress, flowing beautifully in the breeze. He even thinks she isn’t wearing panties, purely for his benefit. As they walk away from the car, Stiles presses the ‘lock’ button, hearing it chirp in response, and jogs a little to match Lydia’s pace. She’s always been shorter than him, yet he always has to try and catch up with her.

They pass a few buildings, but she knows where she’s going, and knows where he’s looking for, so they cut through a courtyard before she scans her ID card to open the door. 

“There you go, Mr. Stilinski,” she says, pointing out the Men’s Bathroom sign. Stiles leans in to press a kiss to her cheek before turning away.

"Thank you, Ms. Martin," he calls out over his shoulder. Lydia just smiles and shakes her head at her silly man.

After he takes care of himself, Stiles washes his hands and splashes a bit of cool water on his face. He looks into the mirror and smiles at himself, more happy with how his life has turned out than he could’ve expected.

“Took you long enough,” Lydia says as Stiles exits, and she pulls him into a hug, burying her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Stiles says, squeezing his hold on her. They stand like that for a few moments before someone else pushes past them. Neither one had realized that they were blocking the entrance. 

They separate, hands still glued together, and Lydia starts to lead Stiles on again. 

“So this is my hall,” Lydia says. She’s leaning against Stiles as they walk, her head on his shoulder. Their pace is ridiculously slow, but they want to savor every moment they have for the next few days.

Finally Lydia stops them, and Stiles sees the door of her suite, paper flowers spelling out her name, as well as those of her two roommates. She turns the nob and dramatically pushes the door open, where two other women are standing, smiles on their faces. 

“Hello!” the girls say in unison. 

“I’m Amber,” one says, stepping forward with her hand held out. “And that’s Kaitlyn.”

“Stiles,” he says, shaking her hand. “Though you probably already knew that, huh?” He’s looking around the room and that smile just won’t leave his face. 

Lydia has a poster with the periodic table above her desk, and pictures of the pack scattered around her bed on the walls, as if to drape her in love whenever she’s there. _Everyone_ is on the wall. A small, framed picture of Lydia and Allison sits on her desk, right next to one of Stiles holding Lydia up while kissing. Malia and Kira are sprinkled in amongst Isaac and Scott, and there’s even one of Lydia with Aiden. Stiles’ dad is posed in the Charlie’s Angels finger-guns pose with Argent, while Parrish laughs at them in the background. Melissa and Argent are in yet another, taken right after he’d proposed to her. Danny and Ethan are on the wall too, and Stiles realized they must’ve gotten back together, as Ethan is pressing a kiss to Danny’s cheek. Stiles and his dad are next to Scott and Melissa in the next photograph. Then right above her pillows is the largest one, from their senior year of high school, the night of their prom. They’re standing in a staggered manner, starting with Malia, who has her arm linked with Stiles. In between Scott and Stiles is Lydia, followed with Kira on the other side of the alpha. They’re all smiling, happy faces all around. All the parents came to see them dressed up, and Melissa even teared up a little.

“Um, hello, earth to lovebirds?” Kaitlyn asks. Stiles turns back toward them and realizes he had slowly made his way up to the pictures to look at them closer. 

Lydia is standing behind him, her hand on the small of his back, and she stays facing the wall, a few tears in her eyes. Stiles can sense something is up, so he leans into her touch, reaching a hand around her front to hold her hand, grounding them both. 

“Sorry, we’ve just been away from home for so long that we get kinda emotional just being around each other,” he says. There’s a small smile on his face and the girls can tell it’s mostly for show.

“We totally understand that, we’ll leave you guys alone for a while to catch up.” She grabs her keys and motions for Amber to follow her, and then they’re heading toward the door. “It was really great to meet you, Stiles. If even half the stuff Lydia’s told us is true, she’s a very lucky girl.” Kaitlyn gives Stiles a little wave and then they’re out the door.

“Hey,” Stiles whispers to Lydia as he turns toward her. 

He maneuvers himself to stand behind her, hands wrapped around her middle. Her hands are on top of his, holding him close, and she leans her head back to rest on his chest. They don’t need words to communicate, they haven’t for several years now. Even before they got together, they quickly became used to one another, and nothing felt quite right without each other. 

“I had this whole day planned out,” Lydia says quietly. “But all I want to do is be here with you, surrounded by all the people we love.”

“So let’s do it, let’s just spend the day in bed,” Stiles says. Lydia turns around to face him and sees he’s serious, a genuine twinkle in his eye. She nods silently before pulling him with her toward the bed.

It takes some maneuvering, with the small size of the bed, but they eventually find a comfortable position for them both. Stiles is laying flat, while Lydia is curled up, partly on the bed and partly on top of him. She places her hand over his heart, feeling the steady thrum of life pulse through him, and sighs.

“This is good,” she says, not just referring to their current positioning.

 

A few hours later, Lydia’s roommates return and find the young couple still asleep. Amber takes half a dozen pictures of them and sends them to Lydia, knowing she secretly loves that sort of cheesy thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets sick and Stiles decides to surprise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was (and still am) sick, so I can blame a) the plot and b) the probably not great writing on that fact. A giant happy birthday to the beautiful Fer, I hope I did this justice!

_ Sorry, babe, I don’t think I can Skype this weekend, this cold has me out of commission. _

Lydia smiles sadly at her phone, looking at the message she sent Stiles the night before. She’s curled up on her bed, blanket cocooned around her, and  _ 10 Things I Hate About You  _ is playing on her laptop. 

“Make sure you get some sleep,” Kaitlyn calls out as she leaves. Lydia doesn’t bother emerging from her bundle of blankets, knowing her roommates have been keeping their distance. 

Living in the dorms wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but when it came to getting sick, it was one of the most dangerous places to be. So far, the cold had swept through Lydia's hall, with her being the latest victim. Her roommates, Kaitlyn and Amber, had only been staying in the room for sleep, spending as little time as possible with their genius friend.

The movie credits begin to roll, and Lydia groans, inching her arm forward slowly to close out the window. She curls back in on herself and looks at her phone, pressing a kiss to the screen to meet Stiles’s lips. On their road trip across the country, he’d gotten into the habit of taking ridiculous selfies, including some adorable kissy faces. She didn’t even bother denying that she loved them, knowing that his dorkiness was one of the things she’d fallen in love with. 

Her eyes tear up a bit, and she wipes away a tear, not sure if it was caused by her missing Stiles, or the congestion. She doesn’t have much time to wonder before a knock comes out on the door.

Lydia groans again, rolling over to call out as loudly as possible.

“Did you forget your keys?”

There’s no answer, and Lydia wonders for a moment if she imagined the knocking before it sounds out again. She’s glad that she’s alone in the room when she makes her way off the bed, falling more than climbing off. She doesn’t even have the energy to take the blankets off, opting instead to wrap one around herself. She’s hunched over and slides her slippers on before padding over to the door.

“What in god’s name do you want?” She grits out.

“Well, you for starters,” she hears, and Lydia’s eyes widen as she realizes it’s Stiles standing in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, wiping her nose. “I told you I was sick.” She’s trying to maintain her frown, but the corners of her mouth are turning upward, betraying her happiness to have her boyfriend here.

“That’s exactly why I’ve come, m’dear,” Stiles says, bowing overdramatically. “I’m here to take care of you, unless you’ve got a problem with that.” He holds up a few grocery bags and gives her one of his trademark smiles. 

“Fine, but only because you drove all this way,” Lydia says, turning around to shuffle back to the bed. Stiles follows after, closing the door behind himself. When he turns to face Lydia, he sees that she’s already climbed back in bed, but she’s sitting up to leave room for him. 

“Are you hungry?” Stiles asks. He doesn’t get on the bed yet, instead taking his time to figure out what Lydia needs.

“I could eat,” she says. “Okay, I  _ should  _ eat. Whatcha got there?” She nods her head in the direction of the bags Stiles brought with him. Stiles starts to answer, but breaks into a smile. “What? What could you possibly be laughing at right now?”

“Several things, actually. To start with, seeing the magnificent Lydia Martin sick was something I never thought would happen, but you’re somehow even more adorable. Your voice is a little nasally, sure, but it’s still cute. Plus I can’t help but  notice that the blanket you’re wrapped up in is the one Kira made for you.”

Lydia isn’t sure how to respond for a moment. This is the same boy who told her she looked really pretty when she cried, so it shouldn’t be too much of a surprise that he’d think the same when she was sick. Still, it was an unexpected and welcome compliment to receive, especially when she felt so disgusting.

“I should say that a thank you is in order, but you’ll just have to talke my words for now, I’m not exactly in the position for much else.”

“I would never presume you were, and we both know that,” Stiles says offhandedly. “Now, tomato or chicken noodle?” He’s holding up a few cans of soup, wiggling his eyebrows in that obscene manner.

“Dealer’s choice,” Lydia says, leaning back against the wall. She lets her head rest there, closing her eyes and resting for a moment while Stiles goes to heat up her food.

When he returns, Lydia jerks awake from the haphazard nap she was getting in and leans forward to run her hands through her hair. Stiles just stares at her, taking in the sight, before she pats the bed next to her, signaling that he should join her. He obliges, of course.

Getting onto the bed with a cup of hot soup is a little difficult at first, but they make it work. Soon enough, Stiles is feeding Lydia, blowing on the spoonfuls of broth before letting Lydia sip it. She’s never had someone to take care of her like this, and she can’t find a single thing to complain about. She loves Stiles so much, especially in the small moments like this. He's the only one who's cared this much for her, loved her completely for who she is, and she couldn't be more thankful.

A short time and many spoonfuls later, the soup is gone. Lydia drinks most of it, but she can’t stomach more than what she has already eaten, and Stiles doesn’t push the point. He offers her tissues and rubs her back to soothe her, and applies Vicks vapor rub to her chest to help her breathe better. He’s insistent on helping in every way that he can.

“How do you feel about Disney movies?” Lydia asks, breaking the silence that had accumulated around them.

“I love ‘em,” Stiles says. “Wanna watch some?”

“Actually, yeah. They’re like my comfort movies. I used to watch them with my dad when I was little, so I generally can’t stand them, but that seems like the perfect fit for right now.”

“Have you seen Big Hero 6?” Stiles is already pulling up their options on her open laptop.

“I can’t say that I have,” Lydia says, smiling at how well Stiles knows her.

They watch it, with Stiles insisting that it’s one of the best Disney movies ever, until Lydia’s eyes start to droop. The cold medicine has her feeling even more exhausted than usual, and she starts to nod off. Stiles quietly pauses the movie and closes the laptop before scooting back toward his girlfriend.

As he sits on the bed next to Lydia, pulling her close so she can rest her head against his shoulder, he can’t help but admire how beautiful she looks, even when she is a sniffling mess.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift to the lovely Fer (@lydiastxles on tumblr) and I just found out about her birthday so this is becoming a multi-chapter fic for reasons... :)
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr @hufflepuffkira!


End file.
